In the field of future networks, researchers in the United States, Europe, Japan and the like, as well as in China are all making explorations on network architectures and the like. A network architecture is finally to be decomposed into different functional components no matter how advanced the network architecture is, such that a respective protocol stack can be developed. At present, in the research of future network technologies, SDN (Software Defined Network) is universally used as an underlying component. On this basis, targeted developments are made. In most cases, almost all the protocol stack modules are developed, which brings about problems such as low development efficiency, thereby affecting the development of subsequent applications and the network tests that support new protocols.
No matter which kind of network architecture is employed, the final implementation thereof is carried out by software. In the software development technology, there are a process-oriented development method, an object-oriented development method and a modular development method. In terms of software reusability, the object-oriented development method is better. Many common functions such as transport, security, mobility and so on are identifiable in an internet model based on TCP/IP or OSI seven-layer model, even in a protocol stack model to be developed. Moreover, many such functions might be implemented at multiple layers on today's protocol stack, which may lead to a problem of repeated development.
For problems of slow speed in developing a new protocol stack from scratch and problems of implementing similar functions at multiple layers, the present invention provides a method of an assembled communication protocol stack.